USS Helena (NCC-1182)
|registry=NCC-1182 |affiliation=Federation, Starfleet |commander=Lester Hamilton, (2245-2268), Marcia Taylor, (2268-present) |launched=2268 |status=Active }} The USS Helena (NCC-1182) was a heavy cruiser. Launched in 2268 in the course of her career she became well known with the Klingons and the Tholians. In the cause of her seven years of service she excelled in military engagements always using unorthodox tactics. The Helena also was a key ship in many discoveries most noted the discovery of a lost Starfleet vessel from the 2100s. All of these were under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor. (''Starship Helena'') Ship's motto Description Schematics Systems Armaments Tasked with the exploration of space, the Helena is built for combat and warfare, she has respectable armaments to deal with unexpected dangers. *Deflector shields: The Helena boasts a high capacity shield grid to protect itself from impacts and hostile weaponry. The ship was able to withstand a considerable beating from larger vessels, albeit not for very long before severe damage ensues. These shields can be optimized to deal with specific threats such as plasma storms and radiation. *Phasers: *Photon torpedoes: History The Savage Empire When the Captain of the Helena retires, Commodore Eric Samuels offers the chair to Captain Marcia Taylor she accepts it, and assigns Lieutenant Daniel Mitchell to be the conn officer. The Helena continues its old posts of Lieutenant Sasha Mitchell as the ship's navigator and backup helmsman, Lieutenant Commander T'Shar as second officer and science officer, Lieutenant Commander James Samson as the head of security and weapons officer, Michael Kelby as the head of engineering then is replaced by Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson, and Doctor Steven Carlson, chief medical officer. The Helena embarks from Utopia Planitia Shipyard, orbiting Mars. Their first mission under Captain Taylor is to deliver supplies to the Epsilon science station on Epsilon 2. A short diversion to another space station allows the new executive officer and former high school classmate Commander Martin, to join the crew. At Epsilon 2, the crew finds out that the outpost was attacked the Helena landing party found the outpost chief Doctor Aronov who reveals that the station was attacked by a Klingon battlecruiser and they found 15 more survivors, fortunately, the Helena's crew is able to repel a subsequent Klingon attack on the laboratory as expected. During the encounter, the Helena defeats a Klingon destroyer, but suffers damage to the Helena's primary hull on the starboard side causing a breach, it subsequently undergoes repairs in dock on Mars. Point of Divergence Death of the Neutron Star What Judgement May Come Silentium Est Aureum Command Performance If the Star Should Appear Pria Romulan Encounter Majority Rules Into the Fold Crew manifest Senior staff *'Commanding officers' **Captain Lester Hamilton (2245-2268) **Captain Marcia Taylor (2268-present) *'Executive officers' **Commander Marcia Taylor (2250-2268) **Commander John Martin (2268-present) *'Second officer/Chief science officer' **Lieutenant commander T'Shar (2268-present) *'Chief conn officer' **Lieutenant junior grade Daniel Mitchell (2268-present) *'Chief tactical officer/Security chief' **Lieutenant James Samson (2268-present) *'Chief navigator' **Lieutenant junior grade Sasha Mitchell (2268-present) *'Chief engineer' **Lieutenant Junior Grade Michael Kelby (2268-2290) **Lieutenant commander Kyle Clarkson (2290-present) *'Chief medical officer' **Doctor Steven Carlson (2268-present) Deck plans Category:Federation starships Category:Constitution class starships